


Night Ride

by zmaj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not stated clearly but there is no significant age difference, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stressed Graduate Student Erwin, Truck Driver Levi, a little bit of fluff a little bit of angst and some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmaj/pseuds/zmaj
Summary: “You want a ride?” Levi asks.“Thanks, but I literally live around the corner.”“That’s not what I asked,” Levi says, eyes on Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Night Ride

2:01 AM. Erwin sighs and checks the watch on his wrist. He corrects the glasses that slid down his nose and opens an umbrella. He doesn't bother to hide the yawn and steps out into the rain. Erwin is not exactly fond of the rainy weather. It is not like he minds the drizzle. It just that the moment he is forced to use an umbrella and his shoes get wet he starts dreaming about warm summer nights. At least the street is nearly empty. He wishes to be safely under the blankets, but the sudden thirst for beer (and the devastating realization there is none left in the fridge) forced him to put on a hoodie over the T-shirt and sweatpants he stole from his flatmate Mike. The walk from his home to the convenience store is not exactly long. 5 minutes if he walks fast and if the traffic lights work in his favor.

They don't, of course. Not tonight when it is pouring as if it is time for Noah to wake up and build the second ark. Not tonight when Erwin is grumpy and frustrated and just fed up with everything. The grad reports are piling up, the team he has been set up to work with on a project is a mess and Mike still uses his razor, despite telling him not to. So yes, Erwin needs a pack of beer, a blanket and some music to get tipsy and pretend deadlines are not around the corner.

2:05 AM. He is still waiting for the light to turn green, his eyes fixed on the illuminated entrance of the convenience store across the street. He is tapping against the umbrella holder and counting off the seconds until he can cross the road. A car passes past and soaks him wet. He jumps in shock and scowls. Fucking flip flops. He already feels the tip of his toes getting soggy. The lights finally change and his legs move automatically as he runs across the park place. He has to walk around the dark red truck, parked right in front of the entrance, and sighs happily once he's safely inside the store. 

There are few other people too, silently chatting or just mindlessly browsing. Two students and a tired woman in a suit are sitting in plastic chairs, eating their late-night meal. Erwin swiftly ignores his stomach which is suddenly craving snacks. He came for the beer, not for the comfort food. He is only allowed one indulgence. Summer is around the corner and he has been working so hard to keep the shape in the winter. Besides, the fridge is full of food, cooked by Mike’s grandmother last weekend. So, no snacks for Erwin. He walks straight to the alcohol section, his eyes locating his favorite low-sugar beer brand. When he walks around the corner (past the snacks section) two things happen at once. He sees his beer, which is good. He sees the last six pack in someone else's hands, which is bad. 

It is 2:09 and Erwin groans out of frustration. Fuck politeness. He wants beer. He wants his favorite beer.

The man who holds the last pack looks at Erwin and gives him an apologetic smile. "Oh, you wanted them too?"

_ No, don't worry, it's alright.  _ is what Erwin is supposed to say. Instead, he looks at the man and nods slowly, hoping his miserable face would help him win the prize.

"That's too bad, huh?" The other smiles. 

The guy looks a little smug and for a second Erwin wants to succumb to the fact that he will need to walk an extra 10 minutes to another store when he realizes that the man is still looking at him, almost waiting for Erwin to say something. If Erwin weren’t in a sportswear and soaked flip-flops he’d even say the man was checking him out.

"Do you--" Erwin starts. Perhaps it is the sheer desperation of a grad student, perhaps the man’s curious eyes. The man raises his eyebrows. “Do you maybe want to share it?” Erwin’s voice is a little higher, that traitorous intonation of a question that sounds a little hopeful and oh, the man’s silver eyes crinkle before he bows lightly. 

"Sure."

"Ah, right, great! I'm Erwin." 

"Erwin." The man repeats. His fingers tap against the beer box as he looks up and sees Erwin’s expecting look. 

"And you are?"

"Levi." he introduces himself. And then Erwin thinks,  _ fuck, this is awkward  _ . No sane man would just introduce himself in a beer section. Now he not only looks desperate but also creepy. 

Levi, however, keeps cool face and nods in acknowledgement as he turns away from Erwin and starts walking to the cashier. Erwin takes a moment to check him out. Black jeans, white shirt, neatly tucked in and a belt. Erwin rolls his eyes. But oh, he likes it. The guy has a nice, tiny build and he is not dressed as if he took the first thing out of the closet (though that might be the case in the end). Levi pays for beers and they move to the eating area. Levi leans on one of the plastic tables and tears the pack. He hands three cans of beer to Erwin who accepts it with one hand and takes his wallet out of the pocket. He opens it and stops himself before cursing out loud. Fucking Mike.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I think you’ll need to take all of it after all. I’ve no money in my wallet. My roommate must’ve borrowed it. Anyway, thank you for going through all the trouble.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You came to the store in the middle of the night to buy beer and you forgot the money? What are you, a highschooler?”

“As I said, I’m sorry.” Erwin says, mild irritation rising. “And actually I am a grad student.”

Levi hums. “A very stressed grad student, it seems. Here!”

Erwin catches a can, thrown at him. He opens his mouth to object, but Levi stops him with his hand. “This one is on me, Mr. PhD-to-be. Good luck with your studies.” He nods in a good-bye and leaves Erwin behind. 

What a night. 

Erwin walks to the entrance to pick his umbrella, only to find it gone. It is just a string of bad luck, really. He never imagined to be robbed of an old umbrella at 2 in the morning. But here he is, wearing Mike’s sweatpants and soaked Adidas flip flops, facing the pouring rain. He is contemplating drinking the beer in front of the store, but given his recent luck he might get reprimanded for public indecency or something similar. So he counts to ten, to mentally prepare for involuntary night shower, when a truck stops in front of him, and the passenger door opens.

“You forgot your car keys as well?”

Erwin starts laughing. Of course it would be Levi driving that big stupid truck. “My umbrella got stolen.”

“You want a ride?” Levi asks.

Erwin stares. “Thanks, but I literally live around the corner.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Levi says, eyes on Erwin.

He stares just a second too long and sees Levi shrugging and leaning back, when he jumps in two strides, pulls himself up and finds himself in a leather-covered cabin of a very neat truck.

“What if I am the bad guy?” Levi jokes.

“I don’t suppose you’d have told me.” 

Levi hums, a quick smile brightening his face.

“Where are you headed?” Erwin hears himself asking, his breath coming in short strides, as if he were running.

Levi looks at him, one of his hands on a wheel, the other holding a can. He takes a long drink and then says, his voice lower than Erwin remembers from before. “South. I’m on my night shift, a 4 hours ride. After delivery I get 2 hours of rest and then I come back tomorrow late morning.”

Erwin opens his can of beer and sighs happily when he feels cold liquid running down his throat. Cheers to the most reckless decision of a century. But technically, he’s a university student and his reckless phase is a bit late either way. He looks at Levi and blurts out, “The deadline for my report is tomorrow - well today - at midnight.” 

Levi’s lips turn upward as he starts the engine. “Perfect.”

Levi turns left and Erwin leans back into the leather seats. He drinks his beer to drown the rational thoughts. Just what is he doing?

“Mind if I turn the music on?” Levi asks.

His voice pulls Erwin back to reality and for some reason it is more soothing than it should have been. “Not at all.”

“Any preference?”

“As long as it isn’t choral music.” Erwin jokes.

Levi presses his tongue against the teeth. “What about choral music? You’ve never gotten high while listening to Gregorian chants? Aren’t you like a grad student or something?”

Erwin laughs. “I can’t say I have.” Levi’s expression doesn’t change. “Wait, you aren’t serious, are you?”

Levi doesn’t bat an eyelash, his eyes focused on the road as he hands Erwin an unnamed CD. “The youth don’t really know good music anymore these days, do they?”

Erwin puts the CD in the radio, half afraid but mostly curious. He doesn’t know what to expect. He turns the CD on and after the music starts he bursts out laughing. He expected Levi to be joking; he expected old rock, hell, a tiny part of him even allowed the possibility of Levi actually being serious about Gregorian chants. He certainly didn’t expect that.

“I can’t believe you.  _ Scissor Sisters  _ ? Seriously?”

Levi grins. “What do you mean? I have to keep myself awake during the night.”

Erwin nods in agreement and finds himself humming to the song.

“See what I mean? You can’t stay indifferent.” Levi says. 

They drive in pleasant silence, humming and exchanging glances. The warmth in the cabin is homely and Erwin can feel the soft cozy feeling spreading through his veins. He closes his eyes, smiling at Levi’s off-key dramatic humming. He never sings, but his humming diligently hits every high note.

Erwin is halfway dozing off when Levi suddenly steps on the brake. He lowers the volume of the song. “Fucking hell.” The traffic in front of them forces Levi to stop the truck. He stops the music and switches to the radio station. 

“It seems there has been an accident.” he tells Erwin.

“Hopefully nothing serious.”

“Yeah.” Levi says. He’s nervously tapping against the wheel when he turns to Erwin. “Mind if I open the window and smoke?”

“Not at all.”

“Want one as well?”

“Sure.” Erwin says, accepting the cigarette. He hasn’t smoked in years, but one won’t really hurt, so he lights the cigarette and drags a smoke which results in a fit of coughing.

Levi snorts. “Don’t tell me this is your first time?”

Erwin waves with his hand, elbows leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Levi hits him on the back once, twice. He dries his tears and breathes. Levi offers him his own beer. The can is nearly full.

“It is not,” Erwin starts. He coughs again for good measure and explains. “It is not my first time. I used to smoke a lot. When I was in my MA studies program and later when I was working. Anyway, after my 30th birthday I handed in my resignation letter. Then I returned back to what I loved the most.”

“Frat parties?”

“Haha.” Erwin watches Levi’s lips turn upwards. Faint lines appear next to his eyes. He was only able to observe his profile for the last hour, but since they’re stuck in traffic and not moving anywhere, Levi’s eyes are on him. He realizes Levi is still waiting for his answer. “The thing I love the most is studying. Research. Education.”

Levi hums. “So a nerd who is making fun of my music taste.”

“It was not my intention to mock it and if I gave you that impression I apologize.” 

Levi looks at him, his smile fading. “You apologize a lot.”

“I’m-”

“Stop talking for a minute and kiss me.”

Levi grabs his collar, pulling him closer. Erwin, too shocked to react the way he wants, misses Levi’s lips and leans his forehead on Levi’s shoulder. “That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever done,” he confesses.

“Oh?”

Erwin looks up, expecting to find mockery in Levi’s eyes.

Levi’s hands cup his face. “Hey, Erwin?”

Erwin doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in, this time for real and his heart stutters a beat when Levi smiles into his kiss. He doesn’t wait for Erwin, but rather takes the initiative, grabbing Erwin’s arms and urging him to come closer. He takes Erwin’s hands and guides them to his hips. Erwin doesn’t need to be told twice, his hands fit easily, embracing Levi and pulling him up, into his lap. 

“The window.” Erwin blurts between his kisses.

Levi’s guides his hands lower. “What about it?” he asks.

“Nothing.”

Erwin’s hands find Levi’s ass. He closes his eyes. Levi leans into the touch, his hands on Erwin’s shoulders. His head leans backwards. He moves his hand to the front of Levi’s pants, pressing down. Levi grips one of his shoulders and the other hand is splayed open on the window. Levi simply smiles into another kiss, which is more of mouth pressing together and he grinds into Erwin’s touch.

And then the car behind them honks and suddenly Levi is off him, back in his seat, the sound of seat belt being put in his place bringing Erwin down to reality and he leans his sweaty forehead into the print Levi’s hand left on the window. The cars start moving forward. He resolutely tries to put on his seat belt, when Levi’s hand stops him.

“Don’t.” 

“What?”

“Don’t stop.” 

Levi puts Erwin’s seat belt in its place and Erwin already misses him having in his lap. He leans his seat back, his hand sneaking into his pants and he looks at Levi’s profile, gripping his cock. Levi’s eyes are up front and his hands on a wheel but he’s tense, his cheeks red. His jaw is tight and Erwin wants to kiss him, wants to be kissed and touched by him instead of getting off in the passenger seat. He grabs his cock and presses his head against the wall. He is embarrassed of the sounds, of the silence, of the breathing. A wicked thought appears in his head, calling him pathetic for being in a truck with a stranger, his hand down his pants and getting all hot over someone touching him like that over nearly two years. But time is irrelevant. Levi shows him that with a squeeze of his thigh and he bites his lip to stop from embarrassing himself. 

“I want to hear you. I want you to think of me doing all of this to you.” 

Erwin’s cock twitches again, his eyes closed when the back of his head hits the seat. He imagines Levi’s hand on him slowly working him up. He is holding at the base and can easily find the rhythm. Erwin wants to tell him to move his hand back on the wheel but at the moment he could as well die and he would not mind.

The thought of Levi brings him over the edge and he comes, choking on his own moans.

“Now sleep. We have to make up for the time we lost when we were waiting in the line.”

Erwin squeezes Levi’s hand in a promise. “I will make up for it later.”

“Oh, you will.”

Erwin's eyes close and he drifts away almost immediately. This is the first time in weeks that he falls asleep empty minded.

He is woken up by the sudden thunderstorm cracking the night sky. After he gains his senses he realists that it is still raining. He also finds himself alone in the truck, wearing dirty pants. He has no idea how he will go home, wearing those pants that are a proof of what he did an hour ago. More important than his dirty laundry and his guilty conscience, however, is to find out where Levi has gone to.

Levi appears with a box of fried chicken and soda. “Hey,” he greets, stuffing his mouth with a piece of chicken before he pushes himself up into the driver’s seat. Erwin replies and accepts the food. He is so hungry he could eat a cow. They eat in silence, enjoying the late night meal - or more exactly - an early breakfast.

“Give me your pants before I forget.” Levi extends his hand. “While you were asleep I finished the delivery. We have some time to kill before we have to move on, so let me take them to a coin wash for you.”

Erwin opens his mouth to say something but decides against it when he looks at Levi who stares back, frowns and makes a gesture of impatience with his palm. Erwin opts for saying a simple thank you instead. 

“Eat,” Levi says and jumps out of the cabin again. Erwin opens the lid of the box of his naked thighs and inhales the tempting smell of food. He contemplates waiting for Levi but that could as well result in Levi scolding him so he takes a bite instead. In this moment, it feels like the best fried chicken he ever tasted in his life. Levi returns in no time, hanging Erwin’s trousers on the wheel and leans his chair backwards. He joins Erwin, eating twice as fast as him. They finish eating and although Erwin wouldn’t mind getting extra, he is not starving anymore. He rubs his thighs with anticipation and lets himself relax in the safe haven of a cabin.

“So, what are you studying,” Levi asks, fingers occupied with tearing the brand name off the plastic bottle.

Erwin grins. “Guess.”

Levi narrows his eyes and hums, thinking for a minute. “You don’t seem to be the crazy scientist type.”

“Can’t say I am,” Erwin nods.

“History?”

“No.”

“Sociology?” 

“Nope.

“Please don’t say philosophy.”

Erwin almost chokes on his chicken wing. He looks at Levi with big eyes and laughs. “You’ve guessed!” 

“You are shitting me.” Levi says, eyes wide.

“No, really, how did you know?”

Levi threatens him with chicken breast. “I will dump you on this park place and leave without you if that’s true.”

Erwin smirks, his hand over his heart. “If I promise to shut up about it and suck your dick would you ignore that awful fact?”

“Negotiable,” Levi says, “but only if you tell me your real major. Pretty sure if you were an actual philosopher even going down on me wouldn’t shut you up.”

“Hah,” Erwin agrees. “It is comparative linguistics.”

Levi hits his shoulder. “I guessed! Kind of. When I said history.” 

Erwin grins, not denying or agreeing. He contemplates admitting his BA minor included some philosophy subjects as well but then his words might be used as a weapon against him. Instead he focuses his attention on Levi.

“What about you? Where did you go to school?”

“I graduated from med high school,” Levi says, elaborating no further.

Erwin hums, wiping his dirty fingers on a toilet paper Levi provided. Levi generously bought him a toothbrush as well so once his pants dry to an acceptable degree he excuses himself and goes to a public toilet for a quick wash. He avoids the mirror, afraid that the insecurities he still felt would stare at him back. Or perhaps it was just the good ol’ feeling of looming deadlines putting a figurative noose around his neck. He couldn’t tell. He rinses his mouth and recalls Levi’s empty threat - and also the other part about the blowjob. His lower abdomen gets hot with sudden anticipation as he realizes he really wants to suck him off and hear him come undone. 

Erwin speeds up his cleaning routine, takes a piss and fast walks back to the truck. He sees Levi standing outside, a lazy smirk on his face. “In a hurry?” he asks Erwin.

Erwin leans down looking him in the eye, never the one to stop away from the challenge. “Yeah. I want to choke on your dick.” 

Levi drops a cigarette in shock and curses. He looks at Erwin and his grin is wide as that of a Cheshire cat. “Get in. Get naked. Touch yourself.”

Levi turns around and grabs his towel and a toilet bad. He jogs to the bathroom but Erwin is already too busy to get himself out of his clothes to notice Levi’s impatience.

When Levi returns Erwin is already on the bed behind the seats, half sitting half lying down, with a hand on his cock, stroking himself lazily. Levi grins when he sees him and pulls his shirt and sweater off in one go. He fumbles with his belt when Erwin’s hand wraps around his upper arm, tugging him closer.

“Patience,” Levi huffs, himself displaying none of it.

By now, Erwin has stopped stroking himself, only holding his cock and silently observing him. 

Levi’s hands slowly travel up his knees, thighs, deliberately ignoring what’s between them and looks up in appreciation.

“So,” he says a little too casually. “How come a nerd like you is so buff?” 

“Jujitsu,” Erwin says and doesn’t hesitate to appreciate Levi’s form either. “What about you? Where does a truck driver find time to stay in form?”

“Yoga.” Levi shrugs. “Unconventional, I know. But it does wonder to back pains.”

Levi licks the tip of Erwin’s cock and that shuts him up for good. He doesn’t do more than that and continues body appreciation up Erwin’s lower abdomen, torso and kisses the junction between shoulder and neck. His cock grinds again Erwin’s, then his balls and they both pant in a close space between their faces. He teases Erwin with his ass, pressing down on Erwin’s cock and receives a desperate whine in return.

“Later you will fuck me, but first make good on that promise and blow me.”

Erwin does not trust his voice so instead he hands grab Levi’s ass in confirmation and leans over, so they turn positions. 

Limited space in a truck leaves them with no choice but to fumble awkwardly, hitting a knee here and an elbow there. They figure it eventually and Erwin closes his eyes as he starts kissing up Levi’s erect cock.

“A romantic, huh?” Levi continues talking, his hand supporting Erwin’s cheek. Erwin opens his eyes and licks him from base to the tip in one go.

“Also a slut,” Levi comments, exhaling heavily once Erwin finally puts him in his mouth. That shuts him up. He shuts up for good and hits the wall with his head. “Fuck.”

Erwin finds the rhythm and is eagerly taking him in, moaning around Levi’s cock. His eyes are closed, but his hand finds Levi’s and leads it behind his head. Levi bucks up and breaks Erwin’s rhythm. He lets his him get up and the look of Erwin’s red, swollen lips almost makes him come. He leans down and kisses Erwin, who whines and ruts against the mattress. When they part they stay closely together, catching their breaths for a second. 

“So good,” Levi whispers into a kiss. “Go on,” he encourages him.

Erwin goes back, bobbing his head more desperately while taking care of his own cock as well.

“Don’t come,” Levi says breathlessly and Erwin whines in desperation. He does as he is told and focuses on Levi.

Levi lifts his hips when he comes, his mouth open and an iron-tight grip on Erwin’s hair. He slumps down and grins at Erwin in deep satisfaction. Erwin’s face is pressed against Levi’s abdomen, his hair tickling Levi’s sensitive skin. 

“Can you wait for me?” Levi asks, petting his head.

Erwin nods slowly, finally looking up. He looks satisfied but still he lightly comments “That was evil of you. Asking me to stroke myself and now not letting me to finish.”

Levi pats his cheek and smiles. “Just wanted to see what you’re packing.”

Erwin absentmindedly touches Levi’s arm, trying to ignore his own arousal. He opens his mouth to say something stupid, for example  _ ihaven’tsleptwithanyoneintwoyears  _ when Levi beats him to it.

“It is not important but I want you to know this is not a routine for me, you know. Taking strangers and fucking them during my break.”

“Oh?” Erwin says, “So you are a serial killer after all?”

Levi hits his cheek lightly and rolls his eyes. “You don’t look very scared, for a victim.”

“But you have done this before?” Erwin pushes his luck, his chin in the valley of Levi’s navel.

Levi leans back and smiles. “Maybe. Yeah. A long time ago.”

“A long time ago? A decade or two ago? A vampire, then?” Erwin kisses his belly, slowly getting impatient.

“Nerd,” Levi replies affectionately. “Pretty sure we are similar age. Those wrinkles on your pretty face is just post-grad stress. How old are you? 30 something?”

“Exactly,” Erwin yawns involuntarily.

Levi presses his thigh against Erwin’s cock and hums in appreciation. “For a second I thought you lost interest,” he teases him.

Erwin shakes his head, rutting against Levi in reply. They kiss slowly, rebuilding the rhythm, creating tension, gasping, biting down, grabbing, caressing, moaning.

“Wait,” Levi says, kissing him to slow him down. “Wait, Erwin.” 

He pushes at Erwin torso, until Erwin is the one leaning on the other side of the cabin. It is getting hot in there, from their ministrations, so Levi leans over the seat and slightly opens the window. He leans back, a wicked smile spreading on his lips.

“Now, you need to stay quiet, unless you want everyone to hear your pretty moans.”

Erwin exhales heavily and closes his eyes. He is almost surprised to acknowledge he does not care. 

He appreciates Levi’s perk ass and back while Levi fumbles around, searching for lube and a condom. Levi smirks over his shoulder but does not turn back. Instead, he pushes his ass back so it is right in front of Erwin and presses his head down next to Erwin’s calves. 

“Watch.” he says over his shoulder. And grins only wider when Erwin’s fist clench mercilessly around the sheets. 

Levi spreads his ass cheeks, his hole clenching on air. 

“Add some lube,” he says, voice breathy. Erwin’s face is red and his fingers fumble clumsily with the lid. Finally he opens it and squeezes lube into Levi’s ass. 

Levi exhales sharply through his nose and pushes his middle finger in. His eyes roll back and his mouth is slack open. Erwin’s fingers wrap around his ankle and Levi bites down on his lip hard. His ass closes around his two fingers. He pushes in and out, watching at Erwin watching him doing it. He tastes blood on his lips and Erwin’s grip is almost painful. 

“Hold me open,” Levi commands breathlessly.

Erwin stutters a moan and buckles up, his cock touching Levi’s. “Oh god,” Levi laughs breathlessly. “Do it again.”

Erwin does it slowly, deliberately and then stops. Levi shoots him an angry look, but then Erwin spreads his fingers on Levi’s ass, leaning down and licking a wide strip up Levi’s opening.

Levi moans loud, hitting the wall with his fist. “Fuck,” he says, as Erwin licks it again, this time more deliberately. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am so not kissing you ever ag-” Erwin pushes his tongue into the hole and Levi cries out.

He pushes away from Erwin and sits up, turning at once.

“Sorry, did I do someth-” Erwin opens his mouth but Levi is already in his lap one hand on Erwin’s cock, the other over Erwin’s mouth.

“Shut up, shut up and fuck me, fuck,” Levi babbles, putting on a condom before slowly easing down on Erwin’s cock. Erwin leans back and Levi kisses him deep, filthy, lost.

He is pulling himself up and down, Erwin too spent to keep up with him, he just holds his hips, letting Levi do all the work. Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s head, fucking himself down onto his cock. Erwin comes and holds Levi down, moaning when Levi clenches around him. Levi’s hand is on his own cock, pushing himself over the edge soon after.

They hold onto each other and Levi only leans back to grab his shirt to clean up the mess on his and Erwin’s torso. He throws it in a plastic bag and does the same with Erwin’s condom.

“Lie down,” he says and covers Erwin with a blanket. He slips away to the driver's seat and lights up a cigarette. He smiles in satisfaction and hums. “Rest a little.”

Erwin lifts his head. “You won’t?”

“No time. I also want to clean up.” 

Erwin nods and lies down. He closes his eyes, but his hand extends towards Levi, craving some sort of touch. His fingers wrap around Levi’s foot, caressing the ankle. “Is this okay?” he asks for permission.

“Yeah.” Levi lets himself relax. He finishes the cigarette and absently plays with the rosary that hangs off the rear mirror. His index finger travels up Christ’s body, comparing it to that of Erwin. He sighs, grabs the towel and excuses himself.

Levi closes the door. “Ready to go back?”

Erwin hums. He drags himself over the seats and sits in a passenger’s seat. Sleep overtakes him before they hit the road. He sleeps through all four hours of the ride back and the next time he wakes up, they’re back in front of the convenience store.

Levi tosses his cigarette out of the window. “You said you live close, yeah?”

Erwin nods slowly. It is time to leave but he finds himself at a loss of words. He looks at Levi who stares at him back - just like he did in the store when they first met. “Um...Thank you.”

“Always so polite, huh.” Levi’s fingers play with the buttons of the radio, turning it on and immediately after lower the volume. “Anyway.”

“Wanna hang out sometime?” An invitation is out of Erwin’s mouth before he can stop it.

Levi glares at him. He sighs. “I’m literally on the road all the time, Erwin.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Erwin refuses to take back the offer, using the same words Levi said to him a few hours prior.

Levi clicks his tongue.

Erwin takes it as a no and opens his door. He stares at the asphalt and nods. “Right. I had a good time with you. Be safe.”

He refuses to acknowledge the rising disappointment. He closes the door and inhales a big gulp of air. Levi has a point. He works night shifts, Erwin is busy with studies - keeping in touch would be difficult. It is just sex and he is a grown up, he can take the rejection. It is just that a tiny voice in his brain is reminding him that he also liked the other parts of the night - the bickering and talking, not just sex. But clearly Levi thinks differently. Erwin exhales and walks to cross the road. The traffic lights turn orange which makes him curse lightly and run. 

He crosses the junction when he hears him. “Erwin!”

Standing on the other side make Levi look even smaller than he is. They stare at each other, waiting long minutes for the traffic signals to change and Erwin is in agony. He wants to run back, he wants to run away, he wants them both to run and meet in the middle. He needs to know what Levi has to say to him.

In reality, Levi crosses the road in slow but confident strides and stops right in front of Erwin.  “You have goddamn fast legs.” Then, he raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. “So, you said you live close, right?”

Erwin’s eyes widen. He expected Levi to say he changed his mind, true, he just didn’t expect he would put it that way. A grin spreads across Erwin’s face. “Let me get that wallet and then I can treat you to brunch.”

Levi nudges him with his shoulder and nods. He turns away but Erwin still catches the secretive smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven't written in so long I am not really confident about it. I thought I should contribute something to this fandom. I know Levi might be off-character but I just wanted to experiment and get myself back into writing. If anyone is up for editing it, please let me know, I really need someone to point out my errors.


End file.
